


The witcher: sorceresses' lewd revenge.

by Madger



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Bedroom Sex, Bondage, Canon - Video Game, Cheating, Cuckolding, Cufflinks, Dom/sub, Extended Scene, F/F, Face Slapping, Futa, Futanari, Hate Sex, Hermaphrodites, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Inspired by The Witcher, Kissing, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Love/Hate, Mages, Magic, Magic-Users, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Restraints, Reveal, Revenge Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Roughness, Sex Magic, Shameless Smut, Slapping, Sloppy Makeouts, Smut, Spanking, Spit Kink, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex, magically grown dicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 16:05:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16329191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madger/pseuds/Madger
Summary: This fic is based on the famous 'threesome' scene, in my take things just get quite a bit spicy. Futanari and (arguably) cuckolding stuff ahead, you have been warned!





	The witcher: sorceresses' lewd revenge.

Geralt was right to suspect his two favorite sorceresses of foul play, they acted very strange. The monster-slayer should have known better than falling for such trap... Alas the temptations and coy smiles of the two women he could not choose from led him astray. The witches lured the witcher to the bedroom much like spiders would lure their victims into their web traps.  
"Oh Geralt, just wait a moment. You will LOVE this, I promise" Triss said with a little smile, hiding a giggle and smirk as she glanced over at Yen. Her voice sounded soft and distantly-innocent much like always. The two sorceresses brought their cheating lover to the bed and undressed him till his underwear remained as the only piece of clothing he had on. They operated swiftly, their moves almost seemed synchronized. In the end the man had both of his hands cuffed to the bed with the dimeritium shackles. It did tick Geralt off, but he was willing to play along, after all it was a chance to get both of the women at once, something he could never even imagine given what they were like.

The wizard-ladies weren't eager to start anything or even simply undress. They stood there, drinking the wine Geralt brought while he simply waited. The anti-magic shackles did work, they were quite real, not just some knockoff prop, even his witcher signs wouldn't work with those chains around his wrists. Triss smiled while Yen stood behind her. The raven-haired woman's hands were on the younger sorceress' hips. Triss finished her wine before setting the goblet aside. "But first... how about a little show?" Triss suggested, pressing her butt to Yen's crotch. The redhead could already feel a bulge in those maleish white and black trousers the raven witch had on.

The witcher was yet to realise just what those two had in their mind. Besides he couldn't even do much but wait and watch. Seeing Yennefer caressing Triss, feeling her breasts up and behaving so lewdly was something odd. It was a known rumor the sorceresses were a depraved deviant bunch with little to no limitations or shame, yet after such a long while of Yen and Triss being 'frenemies' seeing them frisky was just plain weird. The younger mage let out a light moan as her counterpart ran those pale fingers up her body. Yennefer's hands glowed in purple magic, it was one of those basic clothes-removal spells. She didn't even have to reach everywhere for the attire to dismantle itself, the hands movements were more of authentic gesture. Triss was being kissed on her neck while her body was getting more and more exposed the warm air of the room. Yen handled Triss like her own woman, not like her lover. Perhaps the spiteful jealous witch wanted to get back at Geralt for how he handled the situation... or perhaps she really was getting into the mood. Triss soon stood nude, her fair-skinned smooth body exposed with only her breasts being covered by Yen's hands. "Like what you see, Geralt?" Yen asked in a sly tone with a crafty smirk on her face. Merigold bit her lip and closed her eyes, feeling her body shivering while the older sorceress gently caressed her breasts. Yennefer's spellbound new appendage between her legs sure liked the reaction as well. Triss' ass rubbing against her crotch helped a lot too, of course. 

Geralt did like what he saw, but he also knew how Yen could get, his memories were back in full, so he chose his answer carefully. "Mhm... That I do, but I will like to see you just as equally." He thought himself quite clever saying that. Yennefer only grinned widely on that. If only he knew...

"Is that so? I'll hold you to your words, witcher." She said seductively. Yen was eager to drop her pants and knickers, let her cock out and surprise her man, but being an aged wise magic-welder that she was Yennefer took it slow. Her right hand grasped Triss' redhead to make them face each other. Partially Yen was still mad at Triss for how she took advantage of Geralt with his amnesia. In fact that whole situation was Triss' fault from a certain point of view, yet the raven-haired witch blamed both of them for it... As she looked into those pretty eyes Yen felt both angry and passionate. Her dick was aching for some action and indeed Triss was quite a perfect candidate for taking it. All the anger and lust boiled inside the former hunchback had to be let out. While Triss stood there smiling all innocent and dumb Yen couldn't help but see it as a cover, as a vile mask to cover Triss' true nature. It wasn't planned but Triss got slapped across her right cheek. It surprised the red-head sorceress, she gasped and blinked, feeling a stinging pain on her left cheek, it even left a small red mark. A kiss followed right after that slap. Yen pressed herself close, yanking Triss' hair and at the same time grasping one of her buttcheeks. It was a long-lasting passionate kiss. Yennefer was clearly the dominant party in that makeout session. They both moaned a little in their kiss. Geralt watched in silent awe. Needless to say the show impressed him, apparent by a tent in his under- trousers. After a little while Yen let go and moved off. Triss was left dazed, looking quite stunned by how well her friend performed. 

"It's time for the main course, my love." The older witch said spitefully with a somewhat unpleasant grin on her face. Feeling too impatient in the end Yen simply snapped her fingers to make her clothes begone. Her body was the same as before, mostly. Everything was indeed the same except for the area between her legs. Yennefer sported a hard cock and a set of balls. Her size was quite average, it wasn't gonna turn into some dick-measuring contest, not the 'haha mine is bigger than yours' scenario, a good size of six and a half inches was all she needed. As it could be expected from a sorceress her intimate area was kept smooth and hairless, likely permanently with magic. Her dick had a smooth texture, foreskin fully peeled back in hardness to reveal her tip that already had precum formed on the hole. 

"You like to see me just as equally, do you not~?" She asked in a cheesy tone while swaying her hips to make her magical meatstick waggle left and right. Geralt was not amused. He gave Yen a puzzled look but said nothing. She yearned for a big reaction but he stripped her of this pleasure. Of course the raven soreceress frowned on that. "But do not worry, I am not THAT vengeful, I do not intend to use it with you. Besides...." Her frown vanished when Triss joined by her side and placed her hand around the paleish side. "Besides..." Triss decided to speak up too. "Besides, Geralt of Rivia is no longer a subject that interests us." With that said Triss slowly sunk to her knees, finding the carpet by the bed quite comfortable. Geralt huffed on the whole show, his hands pulled on the shackles, but he couldn't free himself from them. "Hey come on, this isn't funny!" He said grumpy but the two women didn't even seem to hear him at all.

Down on her knees Triss soon saw Yennefer's magic cock in front of her face. The older sorceress smelled of lilac and gooseberries. "Well now, love..." Yennefer really wanted to turn and look at Geralt, see his eyes, make it personal, but her pride didn't allow it. Her focus was concentrated on Triss. Although horny and eager to finally test out the odd spell Yennefer couldn't help but imagine her former lover in her position, with Triss being right there. Those thoughts drove her mad and furious, but she suppressed those feelings. Yen ran her right hand through the red hair of her frenemy while using her left hand to pull on her dick. Thanks to the enchanted witcher senses Geralt could hear a faint smacking sound as Yen's cock smacked against Triss' cheek. "Get to it." Yen said in a stern dominant voice as she looked down. Triss blushed, feeling a bit weird about the whole ordeal. She did agree to it and it was late to back out. With the sight in front of her, the woman bit her lip and glanced away. She already felt moist between her own legs. Without a word she leant closer and closed her eyes. Yen felt the redhead kissing her ballsack gently before she moved up the underside. "Mmh you sure had time to practice in the time of absence, dear..." Yen couldn't help but spew some passvie-aggressive comments in the end. "Come on now, take it." Yennefer pulled on Triss' hair and lined her cock with her frenemy's lips. In about a second those pouty lips were wrapped around Yen's smooth magical cock, sucking on it with vigor and passion. Triss wasn't shy about it, moaning loud and slurping with her saliva running down her chin while she pleased her old acquaintance. Even if Geralt wouldn't look their way he could still sense it all too well, he could hear them, smell them, feel them in a way...

A brief moment of sucking later Yennefer started bobbing Triss' head while also pushing her hips back and forth. She wasn't aiming for some instant deepthroat action, knowing full well it only worked well in cheap lewd tales made by cheap novice bards. Besides, Yen wanted it to be nothing but warm up. "That's a good girl." With a sigh, Yen closed her eyes and nodded, she felt good, it was an experience she never had before. Indeed she tried a lot of things, but growing a cock wasn't one of those things. Triss played with herself while sucking the older witch off, getting quite into it herself. She didn't stop even after Yen pulled her cock out. They looked at each other's briefly after all. Triss held no hard feelings against Yen, but Yen could not simply forget and forgive. Being a vindictive type the raven-haired woman had very conflicted feelings about it. Merigold's slutty subby face was both alluring and infuriating. 

"I am going to give you the hardest ploughing of your life you little red-haired slut." Yen said through her gritted teeth, she had sunk low, speaking like a common riff-raff commoner. Her words seemed to only make the younger gal blush harder. Before they moved on the spiteful woman did something more. Feeling her mouth salivate she actually spat down, right on Triss' face. Yen's spit dribbled down Triss' face while the gal scrunched with her eyes closed. Yennefer yanked Triss' hair to make her tilt her head up before she proceeded to rub her cock and balls across the redhead's face, getting more and more dominant with each minute. 

"Now you will get atop the man you stole from me and get on your fours." She commanded. That was gonna be a hatefuck to behold. 

It was quite obvious, even outside that little scene Triss was more of a submissive type while Yennefer was all dominant. Triss Merigold felt somewhat unsure and surprised upon that spitting part but she didn't complain. She heard the hateful notes in Yen's voice but took it for a part of the play, not believing it was genuine. "Mhhh, yes my love~ I will." She said to stay in the role. Once the raven witch stepped back, Triss wiped her face and sighed out. It wasn't long before the redhead sorceress climbed atop of Geralt, Her legs straddled his own and her hands rested on his buff scarred chest. "Oh he's pretending to be asleep, how cute~" Triss said with a giggle before she reached to squeeze the witcher's cheeks with her soft nimble fingers. "Wakey-wakey. Geralt you can't act...we both know it after that theater performance~" Yennefer wasn't lacking behind, she quickly got behind Triss, getting on the bed where she rested her knees behind the younger woman. "Indeed. Behold Geralt, behold what you could have if only you'd be sincere." Yen rested her hands on Triss' ass. For her it was new to feel such soft and supple skin in a sexual way, Yen quite liked it. Her hands ran up to feel the frenemy's sides and back, caressing that woman in a way she imagined a man would. Triss had a dumb horny look on her face with halfclosed eyes, lip bite and a droopy smile. She kept one hand on Geralt's head to make him face his former lovers. "Oh, Yennefer, you're sooo gooood." Speaking of being bad in performances... 

Yen didn't intend to be gentle or considerate. She waited for it long and hard. Her cock pushed inside of Triss' pussy with quite some force. Triss could only gasp and shudder. She moaned while her head tilted up. The redhead's hand on Geralt's chest clawed at his skin during the fucking Yen was delivering to her. Those long and harsh thrusts knew no mercy, both of the sorceresses had gone through great hardships, tortures and challenges, so Triss could take some rough sex no problem. Yennefer felt blissful pleasure, forgetting all about her hatred and jealousness for once. The raven-haired woman closed her eyes and just gave into the pleasure. Delivering slow yet deep pushes she fucked her frenemy right against her former lover. Triss moaned loudly, her saliva was dripping on Geralt's chest as she clawed at him still. The witcher felt weird, that whole situation was weird to him. Watching Triss and Yennefer he almost felt Triss' breasts brushing against his body. He was glad neither of them could see he was still hard, for it would be quite awkward. Geralt wasn't much of a talker in a lot of situations... in a situation like that he wouldn't tell much for sure. It appeared Yen took quite a liking to holding her partner-in-revenge by her hair. Midway through their intercourse Yennefer once more had her fingers holding Triss' hair, roughly pulling on it while spanking that ass. "Is this to your liking, you cheating slut? Is that how he fucked you while I was gone!?" She asked in between pants, sweating while her balls slapped against Triss soundly. The roughness was intensifying, though it didn't seem like Triss minded, she even moaned 'yes' in reply and begged for more. 

Like with her face-cheek, Yen left a red hand mark on her ass-cheek, feeling herself getting close to climax after a long enduring session. Triss' juices kept dripping down, staining Geralt's under-trousers. Yennefer had to let go: both her anger and her load. It was almost like some spiritual journey of acceptance, reaching orgasm Yen's expression softened , she closed her eyes and groaned out. She lent down and delivered one final thrust, just before her cock unloaded all its infertile spunk inside of her frenemy. Yennefer panted, tensing and curling her toes in the moment of the release she had for the first time. Her cum dripped out of Triss' cunt right down Geralt's underwear. By the end of the session both women were sweated and spent out. Triss fellt down on Geralt's body once Yen pushed her down. "There... you...go...." The woman with loose black messy hair said slightly tired. She got up and stretched her arms. Her cock was getting soft fast, it was still covered in cum, dripping down on the floor still. "That was adequate." Yen said in her more typical careless tone. "I am sure all parties are left satisfied." The sorceress added with a smirk as she winked at Geralt. Once Triss got off the bed they both noticed the witcher's underwear tent. 

"I see you did enjoy the show. Good." Yen said with a superior smile, placing her left hand against her lips. "Because it was the last you'll ever get...from us, at least." After that little remark she gave a brief look at her cum-coated dick. She'd do just one last thing to spite both Geralt and Triss. 

"Oh Triss, dear...could you help me clean up, please?" She asked, pointing to her soft cock. Triss gave it a look and nodded, reaching with her hand that already glowed in magic. Her efforts were in vain since Yennefer just slapped her hand away. "Ah-ah. With your mouth, dear." She explained, while gesturing Triss to get down. 

"O-ohh well um....I, guess I could do that." Triss shrugged it off and got down as she did in the beginning of the show. Yennefer smelled of more than just lilacs and gooseberries now. She smelled of sweat and cum, too. "Come on. We do not have all night, surely you've done that before." Yen encouraged. While the redhead sorceress occupied her mouth with cockwashing the raven-haired woman kept her sights on the witcher, playing with her own ample breasts while making fake moans. "Mmmh, all the way. And don't forget the balls too." Triss was encouraged to take more. Given Yen's dick was soft and shrunk by then she fit it in her mouth easily. Tasting her own juices and her fellow witch's cum the younger woman pressed her nose to Yen's smooth crotch. Her head bobbed some, till the other female's cock was cleaned off and shined in spit. Yennefer was sure to remind her frenemy of the sack below, too. "Lick em clean." She commanded and held her cock up to make it easier. Triss obliged. Like an obedient dog she lapped her mistress' balls up, leaving them spotless.

"Good girl..." By the end Yen even found some respite and calmness. A revenge hate-fuck wouldn't make things perfectly clear and okay, far from it..but for the time-being it would calm the sorceress down. In the end Triss wiped her lips and got up, getting her clothes back on, using nothing but magic, Yen did the same, though she made sure a bulge would be quite obviously outlined in her laced black-n-white pants. "I hope you had fun, Geralt, I know I did. Have a good night, we have a long hard and enduring days ahead of us." She even sent a mocking flying kiss, before turning to leave. 

"At least untie me! Yen! Triss! Come on!" But they wouldn't. "Good night, Geralt." Triss said in a careless way, turning to the door and opening it. On her way out she received a spank from Yen that seemed more personal than before. Yen smirked as she left right after her fellow. At that point the raven-haired woman considered keeping her magical appendage... and be sure to keep her former adversary in love close to have more experiments with. 

Geralt was left alone, blueballed and denied. The women of his life left the door lightly opened but no one would come, it was loud outside and hardly anyone came by the last floor at that time. The witcher would just have to suck it up and wait till someone'd eventually come by to find him in such ridiculous embarrassing situation....


End file.
